


Compromised

by IvanW



Series: Stand-Alone Stories [53]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bad Missions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, New Relationship, One Shot, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Jim has a very bad day.There is a companion piece:Relieved





	Compromised

It had been the worst day Jim had thought he’d had in a long time. The mission had gone horribly wrong and he’d lost two men. He’d been faced with three of his worst triggers and had to force himself to hold it together. Bones had been injured and was still recovering in the medbay. Uhura had yelled at him for endangering Spock, Spock had given him the cold shoulder.

It was just one disaster after another.

Then when he’d returned to his quarters after checking on Bones, there had been a message from the Admiralty indicating Jim’s actions were being taken under “advisement” whatever that meant. It couldn’t be good, that much Jim knew. And the fact they even knew about everything already probably meant Spock had, once again, filed a report.

Jim wasn’t a crier. He really wasn’t. But he found himself letting a few tears be shed in the shower, which he’d decided was going to be water. He’d had some scrapes, scratches and bruises, but they were really minor compared to everyone else’s, and though they stung a bit when the water hit them, it was far more his emotional state that bothered him.

If he were in a relationship with someone who was fully human, Jim would probably have marched right over to their quarters and asked for comfort. But he wasn’t. He was in a relationship with Spock and it was still quite shockingly new. Hell, Uhura wasn’t even with Spock anymore but she still yelled at Jim for the fact Spock was in danger saving Jim due to his alleged carelessness.

Which was why Spock had given him the cold shoulder. He was mad too. Probably why he filed another report. And why Jim most certainly didn’t feel like he should go marching over to Spock’s quarters and ask to be cuddled. Even if that was what he most desperately needed.

Jim was a tactile person. And he craved touch himself. And those he usually got touch from, Spock and Bones, well Bones was sedated and out of it in a biobed, and Spock was mad.

Spock was likely meditating anyway and wouldn’t welcome Jim’s interruption. He’d probably assume Jim was there for sex. Which Jim would never ever turn down sex from Spock in a million years, but that wasn’t what he would be after at all. But Jim’s usual behavior with regard to Spock would definitely convince the Vulcan otherwise.

And so he cried.  By the time he was ready to come out of the shower, he’d done a bit more than shed a few tears. His eyes were red and achy and his nose was stuffed. As he surveyed himself in the mirror, he noted his face was red and blotchy too. Great. He looked like hell besides being covered in scrapes and bruises.

When he came out of his bathroom, the presence of someone else in his quarters was so unexpected he actually yelled outright. After he realized it was Spock, tears unexpectedly pooled in his eyes.

“Uh. Hi.” His voice sounded far too thick to his own ears and he turned away in embarrassment, desperately searching for clothes to dress in. He made himself busy going through his wardrobe, searching for his pajama bottoms instead of looking at Spock.

He’d had such a bad day he had now convinced himself Spock could only be there for one thing. To break up with his stupid, reckless, soon-to-be demoted illogical boyfriend. If Jim could even be called a boyfriend. They’d only been ‘trying out’ their relationship for three and a half weeks.

Suddenly hands were on his shoulders, gentle and warm, and he was turned around to face Spock. The pajama bottoms he had found at last were taken from his grasp and Jim was led toward his bed and pushed down with the same gentleness.

Spock didn’t speak as he dressed Jim in his pajamas and therefore neither did Jim. Spock went back over to Jim’s wardrobe and removed an old worn Science blue shirt that Spock had long ago discarded. Jim had cut out the long sleeves and the collar to make it more comfortable to wear himself. Jim’s breath hitched as Spock carefully pulled it over Jim’s head, his lips pursing at Jim's scrapes and bruises, and then set his arms through the short sleeves.  

“You are injured,” Spock finally said into the silence but Jim just shook his head. He was startled when Spock, who had removed his boots, knelt in front of him, taking hold of one of Jim’s hands. With the other, Spock rubbed his thumb on Jim’s cheek just under Jim’s right eye and to Jim’s shame a tear slipped out and over Spock’s thumb.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“It is I who owe the apologies,” Spock replied. “I have been to see the doctor. He is doing well and is expected to make a full recovery.”

“Yeah. I saw him too.” Jim sniffed.

“What has upset you so?”

“I’m not,” came out of Jim’s mouth before he could stop the words, but then he shook his head and closed his mouth.

“Jim.”

The word was spoken so kindly and warmly that Jim’s breath hitched all over again. “Are you-are you breaking up with me?”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because I am illogical. Because I’m dramatic. Reckless. Hotheaded.”

“And I knew all of those things before I kissed you, did I not?” Spock’s eyes were both amused and affectionate. “Today was a challenging day.”

Jim nodded.

“But surely we have had other challenging days.”

“You were pretty mad earlier.”

“And for that I owe you an apology. I allowed my concern for your welfare to manifest itself in an illogical display of ire against you. I came here after meditation to offer you my sincere regrets.”

Jim smiled slightly. “Aren’t those illogical?”

“Jim.”

“I really like you,” Jim whispered.

Spock’s lips quirked a fraction. He stood up then and pulled Jim up with him. “It also occurred to me that you crave touch when you need comforting.”

Jim didn’t know how Spock had figured that out or if he really was that obvious.

Spock drew back the covers and indicated Jim should get into bed.

He hesitated only a moment before laying on the mattress and holding out his open arms for Spock. He was very pleased when Spock slipped in beside him.

“You’re still wearing your uniform,” Jim commented as Spock snuggled close.

“Indeed.” Spock sat up and pulled off his blue tunic and black undershirt, then he readjusted himself beside Jim. He drew Jim very close and Jim sighed against Spock’s chest. “Better?”

“Yes.” Jim closed his eyes. “What a crappy day.”

“Yes,” Spock agreed.

“It’s improving now though.”

Spock said nothing, just freed a hand to move to the crown of Jim’s head, where he began to massage gently. Jim sighed into the comforting touch.

“Jim?”

“Mm.”

“I really like you, too.”  


End file.
